Shuffle ChallengeMy However Many Song Drabbles
by Little-Butterfly-Bee
Summary: A collection of drabbles done for a challenge and to cure writers block. Enjoy!


**The Challenge-Put your iPod onto shuffle and write a drabble based on each of those 10 songs.**

**The catch-You can only write for as long as the song goes for.**

**A/N-Some are crap, some are reasonable. Have some fun!**

What Have You Done-Within Temptation

Olivia.

I need to say this.

I can't go on doing this anymore.

It's only going to hurt both of us in the long run.

I know we both tried but Alex Cabot is too strong a charm over you.

I love you.

I waited for you all my life.

But you need to be free and you'll only be free when you're with Alex.

Love Casey.

Sweet Child Of Mine-Guns and Roses

Elliot burst into the hospital room, "Kathy." he sighed in relief.

"Can you see her Elliot?" Kathy smiled gesturing towards the baby girl in her arms.

"What's her name?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"Maureen."

She's So Lovely-Scouting For Girls

Olivia sat staring at Alex.

Her hair, her clothes, her dry sense of humour were so appealing. Olivia just wanted to gobble her up just there.

Even the way she just shyly bit her lip was brilliant.

As Alex walked towards her all that she could stammer was "She's so lovely."

Love At First Sight-Kylie Minouge (Twin Masterplan DDR Mix)

"Who are you?"

Oh god, anyone you want me to be brown eyes.

Leave the Pieces-The Wreckers

Dear Elliot,

I know that you care for me and I know you don't want me to be upset, but please just sign those divorce papers.

The longer you drag this out the worse it is, and the worse it will get.

Just do it. For me and for the children.

We'll be fine.

I love you.

Kathy.

Everybody's Fool-Evanescence

Alex's eyes prickled in tears. She hadn't meant to say those awful things to Olivia. She, herself, would never have said those stupid, classy, snobby, bitchy words to Olivia.

"I hate you." She muttered to herself.

Cuz I Can-Pink

Alex looked at Casey pityingly. She would never be as good as she was no matter how hard she tried.

"You know Casey, you could be as good as me if you just tried my method."

Casey looked at her scathingly. "You know Alex, you could be just as good as me if you just pulled your head out of your own arse."

As Alex stared in shock Casey picked up her briefcase, "I don't have to follow your rules Alex. Screw you."

Take A Chance On Me-ABBA

Elliot looked at Dani. Her romantic intentions couldn't have been more obvious if she shoved a neon sign above her forehead.

Clearing his throat he decided to get it out in the open. "You know Dani, I'm really not looking for a partner right now."

"Well if you change your mind I'm first in line."

Elliot smiled, "Isn't that a line from an ABBA song?"

Dani was horribly embarrassed. "I suppose it is."

A Podsafe Christmas Song-Jonathon Coulton

John sat listening to the radio, "You know it's December and there's still no good Christmas music out."

"Since when was Christmas music good?" Casey laughed.

"Hey! There's Mary's Boy Child, Silver Bells........"

"There all already taken."

"Well what do you propose? Write one ourselves?"

"Why not? Santa's not going to bring one."

For the Heart I Once Had-Nightwish

I'm sitting here in Wisconsin,

Drinking myself to an early grave,

I wonder what everyone's doing in New York,

Olivia,

Elliot,

Cragen,

Fin,

Munch,

Casey,

I take another swig of the bottle,

Wish for what I once had,

A life,

Friends,

And as I hear Jason calling from the bedroom,

The man who I secretly hate,

I wish for the heart I once had.

Littlest Things-Lily Allen

This cafe's depressing,

There's too many couples,

Well I suppose there's couples everywhere,

It's nearly Valentine's Day.

I sit here dreaming of when we started,

When we just met,

I see the girl's handbag,

It reminds me of yours.

I laugh at myself for being so stupid,

But then I wonder,

Do things like that remind you?

Of times we spent.

Shopping.

Dinner.

Even just hanging out at home.

It's the little things that take you, and I there.

Stronger-Kanye West

Olivia walked into Casey's hospital room, "Casey, are you sure that you're ready to come back so soon after the attack?"

Casey's bruised, battered face smiled up at her friend, "Well he's not going to prosecute himself is he?"

As Olivia looked on amazed, Casey smiled again "Whatever doesn't kill me can only make me stronger."

We Can Work It Out-The Beatles

"Novak, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Cap, what's up?"

"The squad don't really approve of your methods. They think you're trying to take over their jobs."

"Well, I'm sure we can work it out."

Just Stay-Kevin Devine

"Olivia. Olivia!"

"Elliot. I'm fine."

"No. Olivia. I know when you're not okay. And you're not okay."

Olivia gave in and clung onto him. The day's hell had been too awful to take. "Elliot. Just stay. Just stay."

**A/N-I couldn't be screwed doing anymore. I did more than 10 anyway. I challenge you ALL to do this okay? You all HAVE to. Sadly I didn't get any Tegan and Sara. Oh well.**


End file.
